


Behind the Screen

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: my sort-of journal so that the memories associated with my fics don't fade away; and you readers get a glimpse of the work behind the scenes. <3
Kudos: 14





	1. BTS of Jitne zakham aur judenge, Utna badhengi yeh shaakhein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic that didn't give me much trouble. Now that's a rare one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Jitne zakham aur judenge, Utna badhengi yeh shaakhein ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840901)

This fic is the result of watching smzs back to back and binging fics on ao3.

I got the idea for this on my rewatch of smzs. seeing as they talked directly in the morning after that event, it got me thinking- what were their feelings about it. A missing scene between it.

Finished the draft in one day. editing didn't take much work,it was easier than a few of my other works. i had a fairly clear idea of what i wanted to write, didn't struggle much.

and- yay, i finally got to use a song lyric as the title, which I've always wanted to do

I'm DEFINITELY proud of this one


	2. BTS of Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic written exclusively between 3am and 4am over the course of a week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Unwell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915391)

'Early morning, kartik feverish, aman concerned, fluff, taking care of other throughout the day, forehead kisses, heart melting at sweater paws.'

These were the points that demanded to be made into a fic and I was unable to refuse. Guilty as charged. 

___

In the early brainstorming sessions, Aman was the one who was sick. But I changed it to Kartik because the story wasn't working so well like that. 

I had a bit of trouble writing the sweater paws scene, took me several times to portray the cuteness right. 

Also I had to write a few different alternate morning scenes before finally being happy with what I came up with. 

Also as stated above, I wrote it entirely in the early hours of the morning over the last week. ~~My sleep schedule is a mess rn.~~


	3. BTS of Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Loosely based on something that happened irl~~

I had to enact out the dialogue scene (and it happened to be 2.30 am when I did it) because I was stuck on it for the longest time and had no idea how to proceed😅

I had to look up basic first aid stuff to make sure I was writing it correctly. Brushing up on basics is always good 👍

I wasn’t sure if wanted this to happen when they were dating or when they were not dating; just pining for each other- but then eventually decided on an inbetween: dating but not living together.

Also I suck at titles


	4. BTS of Some climbing plants maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Some climbing plants maybe?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750105)

Most self indulgent cheesy thing I've written. I just wanted some filmy-style falling in each other's arms, staring a bit too long, and both of them being flustered. 

Had problem finding a good title as usual.

But,, I am quite proud of the fic.


	5. BTS of Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810120)

Just plain ol' fluffy stuff. The need to be with your love, companionable silence between them, no need to fill it. Idr when or what condition I wrote it. The document was deleted in which I had written the memories😔. Probably written at 3am. 


	6. BTS of  Tum sath ho phir kya baaki ho, Mere liye tum kaafi ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Tum sath ho phir kya baaki ho, Mere liye tum kaafi ho ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047414)

The tumblr prompt was way too cute to resist. 

I spent way too much time on making that star chart and figuring out the perfect date to use. 

I think I had a bit of trouble writing and figuring out how Aman would find out about the rings. Also about the subsequent dialogue. 

I don't think I had problems regarding anything else. 


	7. BTS of True love's kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ True love's kiss ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166172)

Loved writing this fantasy au. Had fun writing Kartik's panic. 

Short and sweet, made of Angst and fluff. Just the way I like it. 


	8. BTS of Wasn't enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exclusively written at 3 am. ~~Like all else of my fics~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Wasn't enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669410)

Exclusively written at 3 am in batches. I had fun writing the fight scene. I am not super satisfied with the hospital scene, but it will have to make do. 

The idea of the fic was born out craving some whump and staring down the whumptober 2020 prompt list. 


	9. BTS of More pillow fights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -_- the fic took longer than expected to complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [More pillow fights?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439900)

It was either this or fracture happens because shower sex goes wrong. (*shrug* what can I say, it does carry a certain degree of risk.) Wrote two sentences of smut and gave up. I can't write it to save my life T_T so I wrote this version instead.  
This was sitting in my wip folder since October. Finally completed the draft yesterday on a six hour long drive, edited and posted today.

For such a small thing, it took surprisingly long to write smh. I was correct in predicting it would be done by the end of January, and/but completed it halfway through February. 

The first idea was that that they were running around after a random silly argument post date night and then, the accident happens; but then I slightly modified it to include a pillow fight just for the fluff :)

Honestly, writing whump increases my medical knowledge. So now i kinda know what to do in a rl situation like this. 

I feel the characterisation needs a bit more work but it was tiring me a lot so *shrug* and I needed to complete it so that it stopped bugging me sm. 

overall i can say its an okay fic for me.


End file.
